Pieces of Me
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: Post-Avengers. What if the Tesseract had possessed Loki? What if he never meant to do all those evil things? Only one girl will believe him. Loki/OC One-Shot


**Just a little theory my friend and I have about Loki. It's a quick one-shot so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Charlotte Bradshaw turned off the TV, the constant coverage of all that shit that went down in New York was getting to her nerves…especially because she knew personally, who was responsible for all the horrible deeds. She sat down at her kitchen counter and put her face in her hands. She didn't cry no, she wasn't that emotional. Besides, any tears she had shed were already cried out when she first saw the coverage of the catastrophe. But that wasn't the point.

She knew Loki, this wasn't him, he could have never done such horrible things to this many innocent people. Her mind swam, with images of them together before he told her who he was and even when he did how she didn't flip out. How she had just accepted him for who he was. They never had to pretend with each other, and that's what she loved about their relationship. While it lasted anyways. But before she could think of those depressing thoughts she heard a faint knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, absolutely in shock about who she saw there.

She looked at the man-god-standing in front of her. His dark hair was splattered blood and he had cuts all over his face. His usual outfit was torn and ripped in places and his green eyes looked at her with fear and sadness.

"This is all my fault." he said softly. Charlotte was in stunned silence, her jaw slightly ajar. After a moment, the words he spoke registered with her, she realized she had to say something in reply.

"That's what it looks like." she said quietly. She didn't know how to explain the bag of emotions she was feeling to him, it was too confusing for herself anyways. "Come on in." she added, stepping aside so he could enter her small studio apartment. She figured he shouldn't be standing out there too long, he would attract attention.

He entered her apartment and just stood there awkwardly. Charlotte sighed and decided she should probably get him to talk. She had to figure out what actually happened, no way could he really have done all of those things.

"You wanna tell me what actually happened there?" Charlotte asked, sitting down on the couch. She gestured for him to sit next to her. Loki sat down hesitantly and looked a little unsure of how to start.

"It wasn't me." he said simply. She gave him a confused expression.

"What do you mean it wasn't you? The pictures clearly show it was you." she replied. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but dammit she wanted the truth about what happened. Every news source had its own version of the story and it was getting all too confusing for her mind to handle.

"The Tesseract, it possessed me." Loki said, shortly. Charlotte gave him the gesture to elaborate a little more. "It touches people in different ways, some people it makes more determined and more focused, it made me more vengeful and more ruthless." he added, trying not to meet her gaze. She could tell by his expression that he was telling the truth, his face was full of guilt.

"Oh my God." she said, softly. It really did explain it, how different he looked when she saw the pictures and videos from Germany. His eyes were full of rage and hatred, something she had never seen in him before.

"I can't believe I killed all those people. I never meant to do that. Sure, I wanted revenge against Thor and all of them but I didn't want to rule mankind. That was the Tesseract pulling out the worst in me and making it more prominent than the reasonable side of me, who wanted nothing to do with this." his voice became a little more stronger now, like he was trying to convince her it really wasn't him.

"Loki, I know you. I never believed any of the bullshit for a second. You don't have to convince me, I believe you." she said gently placing her hand over his for a moment. He seemed to light up at the slight human contact he got from her. But then a thought entered her mind that was too hard for her to ignore. "Wait, if you were went back to Asgard with Thor, why didn't you just tell them this?" she asked him.

"They didn't believe me, you know I am the god of trickery and lies right? They thought I was just trying to weasel my way out of it. So they locked me up." Loki said, his voice full of bitterness now, obviously pointed at Thor his adopted brother.

"How did you get out?" Charlotte asked him, her brown eyes finally meeting his dark green ones.

"I used deception and lies, like I always do. I had no idea where to come so I quickly fled to Earth again and I eventually made my way here." he told her. Charlotte nodded her head, trying to catch up with everything he had just told her over the past few minutes. "I'm sorry for burdening you. I know you must have a lot to deal with, not including me." he added, his gaze slipping from hers again.

"No, you're not. I promise you, you're not. I'm always here for you." she said reassuring him. Loki looked relieved at her words but still a little perplexed.

"But I'm a monster, Lot." he said using her nickname that he gave her. "How can you love a monster like me?" he asked her, his voice full of desperation.

"Do you really need me to answer that? You know why. We bring out the best in each other and you have been nothing but good for me, even if you don't believe it yourself. I do love you, Loki. I always have and always will. Please, you have to believe that." she pleaded with him. Loki looked at her for a moment before he quickly captured his lips with hers. It was a small kiss, but it was full of tenderness and sweetness, just like all of his kisses were. When they broke away and looked back at each other he was the first to speak.

"Thanks, Lot." he said quietly. She smiled at him and returned it, she was just glad he was alright. She knew this was going to be a big mess in the near future but for now she was just happy that he was alive and so was she. Because really that's what mattered in the end. As long as they were both alive and together, nothing could tear them apart.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I know it's a little corny, but whatever. Reviews are welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**-Becca**


End file.
